Medabots Chronicles: Black Future
by Bowser da King
Summary: While Rokusho is trying to think of a name, Dragora's spirit arrives and tells Rokusho the story of what exactly happened in the future that lead to his own defeat. MetabeeXBrass. Off-screen IkkiXErika. Character deaths included. Sort of rushed, but I was mostly wanting to get it out of the way so I can focus on future projects easier. Oneshot.


**Well then, I figured I've managed to overcome enough challenges as to start this fic. The reason? It's not gonna be too overly long, plus unlike Crimson Vengeance, have already thought the entire thing out beginning to end. So while I PREVIOUSLY said that the next Medabots fic would be mostly OC and original content, taking place in China of all places (You'll get as to why if you read the first Medabots: Chronicles), I decided to instead wrap up on some unanswered questions brought about by both prior fics, basically being:**

**-The dark apocalyptic future caused by Dragora the Medarized.  
-Brass's Death in the above mentioned future.  
-Metabee's armor being swapped to Bayonet, but the REAL reason as to why.**

**So basically, several factors are the reason as to why the previous fic was so sappy and fluffy. Well, let me just say Characters will die in this fic. Let me rephrase that, MANY characters WILL die. Mind you ya think that the destruction of Dragora in the first Medabots Chronicles would fix this, but… Whoever said Dragora was the DIRECT cause, and that Dragora didn't have help from a specific Medabot in question…..**

**Also there's a bit of a retcon in this chapter, at least several bits of it being retconned from the first Medabots Chronicles.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**OC Medabots: Pitch Black (Debut, AKA Jet Black), the Four Beast Medabots (Brief Cameo), Huangdros, Dragora the Medarized, Grandis (Debut)**

**Medabots Chronicle: Black Future:**

Nobody understood why Bayonet was the armor that Metabee upgraded to at some point. No explanation even from his future self as to what exactly happened that gave him the reason to upgrade in the original case. All these questions Rokusho asked himself on an occasion whenever it was peaceful and quiet. Mind you, things have been quiet even after the birth of Ikki and Erika's child, and the fact Rokusho ended up being involved in a chain of deals sort of by accident, it's now HE who has to help think of names since he ALSO lost a bet with Brass as to what the gender of the child would be.

"Metabee won't like it when I get my way with him all because of that stupid bet! AAAAUUUUGGGHH!" He yelled as he tried to punch into a wall, only for his hand to not make physical contact and end up phasing through the body of Dragora's spirit, who didn't look that impressed as the towering 10 foot Medabot glanced down at Rokusho.

"Let me guess, Metabee managed to trick you into a stupid bet? What'd he want this time." Dragora said before floating to hover by a clearing it had found, Rokusho looking somewhat baffled as to have run into Dragora's spirit yet again.

"So, what brings you back from the dead this time?" Rokusho asked as he thought Dragora's spirit had long departed now, but he simply earned a chuckle from the black dragon Medabot.

"You honestly think I would leave before I answered a few questions, now did you? Isn't there something you would like to ask me at all, the wisest Medabot in this whole universe?" Dragora questioned as Rokusho thought about it for a moment.

"Well, first just a test, any names for a human child?" Rokusho asked as Dragora looked baffled and stunned all of a sudden.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It wasn't obvious that Ikki and Erika have an infant to care for now?" Rokusho asked as Dragora merely coughed a bit to try and calm himself.

"Well, personally I didn't expect it to be this soon of all things considered, but…. Er…. Because of that perhaps I need to answer a few other things while I can think on that." Dragora explained as he had a partially nervous look on his face.

"Well, I know you're from the future, I know you've done some terrible things that and-" Rokusho asked before being interrupted by Dragora's laugh.

"Oh really? Me, terrible things? Even with all the chaos I've ended up causing with my presence here… Whoever I said I did all of those things in the future all by myself? I mean, I'm sure you're aware that Seiraqua, Zhupyros, Baihudon, and Xuanfrost are part of the reason, but…. They were NOTHING compared to what was the actual trigger of the whole chain of events. That trigger, before you ask, was not me." Dragora explained as he started to fill Rokusho in one what exactly had occurred in the future timeline…..

* * *

It was a quiet month in December, but despite the snow, nothing was very peaceful. In this timeline, Ikki had never snapped into realizing that Erika cared for him, and he lost the change long ago to finally accept her feelings, but when he met up with her, she was already married to someone else. Brass had been ordered by Erika to stay away from Metabee and Ikki, and Rokusho ended up making sure that Metabee did exactly the same thing. However, little did Rokusho know his usual business would be interrupted by screams of terror.

"Eh?" Rokusho looked back towards town to find something black in coloration as it flew past him entirely and left nothing but devastation from the explosions it had caused.

"ANBNCBBCBAABGBCHJA!" The flying Medabot screeched in gibberish as its laser cannon tail folded down towards the ground and fired several explosive shots at the buildings below it, as several buildings and innocent life was lost in a fear instant, as it flew around the skies, several Aerial Medabots beginning to chase after it and wasting no time in firing upon the black flyer.

"What is that thing?!" One of them asked another as it saw the mysterious Medabot slow down to the point to the Patrol Medabots were right next to it, but none of their shots did anything as it suddenly boosted in speed too fast to aim at, before drilling straight through one of the Medabots and demonstrating its immediate evil by destroying the victim's Medal, which gave the other two plenty of time to witness their own demises as well as the mystery bot fired directly upon them, appearing to move so fast as to wrap an explosive cable around them to detonate them before flying off toward its destination…

"Ikki, it's been months since this whole ordeal, why don't you just forget it by now!" Metabee tried to say to Ikki before Ikki's current mood of grief went to sheer anger.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU HAVEN'T BEEN TRYING TO FORGET AS WELL?!" Ikki harshly snapped at Metabee, which was the clear sign to the latter that the good ole days have ended. He sighed in defeat as he slumped down on the floor next to the wall.

"You're right…. I never wish I could be any more wrong about this whole thing… We both hurt ever since the big reveal that Erika is with somebody, made worse by the fact Brass probably wiped her memories clean of me by now and-" Metabee said before being interrupted by the phone, as Ikki went to answer it.

"Hello?" Ikki said in a depressed tone.

"IKKI!" It was none other than Erika's voice on the other end, as her loud call of his name was able to be heard by Metabee rather easily.

"Erika? What do you want? You've already chosen someone else and…. Wait…." Ikki was saying before his heart stopped to hear Erika crying on the other end, not just from sadness, but straight out fear, in addition to hearing a loud, demon-like screech as the mysterious Medabot flew past her house, flying by as it bombed the city surrounding where she lived nowadays.

"…H-Help…. P-Please…. I-I can't find a-anybody else…." Erika said trembling as the phone was forcefully cut off from the other end, and every second Ikki had heard on the other end was enough to rush him into action, but it was a moment too late yet again as Ikki had ran out the door straight into the view of the very Medabot that was causing all of this chaos.

"IKKI!" Metabee yelled as the Medabot in question surrounded himself and Ikki in a forcefield to prevent Metabee from trying to stop it, as Ikki was killed by the Medabot in question, but not before Ikki ordered Metabee to find Erika and Brass, as the flying Medabot changed its immediate target from what would normally be Metabee, straight to Erika and Brass, hacking into Metabee's mind to find out exactly where they are as the Medabot screeches and flies off faster than Metabee could reach Erika and Brass.

"DAMN! That thing is too fast!" Metabee yelled as he tried to run as fast as he was able to catch up to it, before coming face to with a Medabot he had never seen before, but would become infamous to him in the present day; Seiraqua.

"You cannot save them! Don't even try to defy the great Dragora!" Seiraqua roared as he causes the ground beneath Metabee to turn to rubble, before moving off with a loud roar towards the center of the city.

The sight of Metabee falling through the ground gave the mystery bot a rather devilish idea, so instead of immediately flying towards Erika, it decided to stall and cause havoc elsewhere. Not that because it wanted to give Metabee a chance to stop him; Because it knew Metabee didn't stand a chance at all and that it personally wanted Metabee present to witness Brass's death, having learned much about the target in the instant it had scanned Metabee's mind.

* * *

Erika was trembling in fright as she tried to remain calm, but nothing could keep her calm during this hour of panic.

"Erika, listen…. It'll be alright…. Ikki wouldn't have been able to save you anyways…. Not in the chaos such as this!" Her husband tried to urge her as he tried to hide how happy he was to see Erika in such a weak state.

"DON'T YOU TALK BAD ABOUT IKKI! HE MAY NOT HAVE ACTUALLY LISTENED TO MY ADVANCES, BUT AT LEAST HE ALWAYS KEPT ME SAFE IN THE PAST!" Erika yelled at her husband as she noticed he was a little too calm about things, as his personal Medabot kept an eye out at the skies.

"Boss, I honestly believe you're a little too confident for once…" His Medabot said as he was unsure as to what was going to happen.

"SHUT IT, Bayonet, just because you're not able to be seen by the creature's sights doesn't mean that you can't be a brave Medabot for once and destroy it!" He harshly ordered as his Medabot went outside to try and locate the Medabot. Correction, to locate Metabee. While he never did have an attraction to Brass, he was never one to hurt a female Medabot's emotions as she saw nothing but fear and terror in Brass's optics. Something which, if he were Metabee, would be brave enough over.

But he was not Metabee, not even as greedy and bossy as his owner. No, he was but a coward that merely pretended to be brave, but this time was a little too far. His owner had rigged every Robattle he's been in to try and make him look brave, but while he honestly wanted to be back then, he only knew he HAD to be at the current time.

He alone was no match for the Medabot, for he knew the Bot was a Kilobot, specifically by the fitting name Pitch Black, earning it another fitting name in the form of "Terror of the Dark". True, his owner was right in that he wouldn't be able to be seen by Pitch Black, because that was its main fatal flaw and intentional just like all the rigged fights he was in; Despite being almost entirely black itself, it was unable to see the color black or anything that was too darkly colored like most other Medabots.

However, he had no unique or rare medal like Metabee has, hence he does not have the ability to use Ultrashot like Metabee does, which would normally destroy the Bot outright.

"I don't care what that bastard thinks, I need to find Metabee." Bayonet said as he tried to look around for where Ikki's house could've been, but saw nothing but flames as Zhupyros flew overhead in the skies, the mere presence of the Medabot causing things to boil until it passed out of sight.

"What are you standing around for?! You trying to get rid of me after all this time?!" Metabee yelled as he was about to fire upon Bayonet, only for Bayonet to just surrender immediately, something that he was forced to never do when he fought Metabee before.

"Look, I'm not here to fight… But if you want any chance of ending this, all I know is one thing… You can't walk around in that old armor of yours, you need my own… Just hear me out, I'm not who I was hyped up to be, I just pretended to be as to avoid being abandoned by my master… I had no actual choice in anything I've done… Like I even wanted Brass's attention anyways… She looked to me for comfort…. But I refused….." Bayonet explained as Metabee still had his guns aimed at the former.

"What makes you think I shouldn't just kill you after this whole time?! Ikki's already dead, that Medabot-" Metabee was saying before hearing the loud roars of an engine as Baihudon was causing a sandstorm to swamp the area, as Bayonet moved into the tunnels under the city and kept Metabee from being attacked by Baihudon, the two of them listening from below as Baihudon stopped to look at Zhupyros.

"Where is the orange Medabot?!" Zhupyros spoke to Baihudon.

"Couldn't find it, like it would make any difference… Dragora picked some bad time to try and take over, because that Medabot works for NOBODY, from what I could tell from its own transmissions. It doesn't care who it works for, as it wants everybody dead, including its original creator." Baihudon as Xuanfrost joined up with the three, unknowingly causing the ground beneath it to crack with its sheer weight.

"I hate to bring the bringer of bad news, but that Kilobot in the sky is trying to target master Dragora you blasted idiots!" Xuanfrost said in a calm tone before abruptly turning angered, as the three of them moved off up north to stop Pitch Black's rampage, while Metabee listened in on every bit of their conversation.

"It's not directly going after Erika and Brass?" Metabee questioned before being dragged off into the tunnel, where hopefully Bayonet prayed for some kind of answer at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

"So Metabee and Bayonet headed into the tunnels… Mostly to seek out the Legendary Medal of Huangdros, knowing that if Metabee was to stand a chance against Pitch Black, he would need Bayonet's own armor, as Bayonet was willing to sacrifice his own life. He never did love Brass, but he did like her as a friend. However, he didn't want to befriend her in any way, fearing it would leave a negative first impression..." Dragora explained as he had answered one of Rokusho's questions.

"So, this Pitch Black Medabot… Or, Kilobot as it is, what makes you think I would believe it was anything other than yourself? I mean, aren't you also just as black colored as what you say Pitch Black was?" Rokusho asked as Dragora shook his head.

"The Magenta gemstone on my own chest should correct that question right then and there, should I need to explain what had happened while they were seeking out Huangdros…" Dragora said as he continued to tell Rokusho on what exactly had happened on his own point of view…

* * *

"What the hell do you're think you're doing?! You should know better than to disobey higher commands!" Dragora yelled at Pitch Black, as the latter could not see Dragora at all…. Or, so they both thought… Dragora's glowing Magenta gemstone made it all too clear that something was present in front of it, but given its small size Pitch Black couldn't make it out to be any Medabot at all, or at least any that it was familiar with. Pitch Black WOULD be downloading info at this moment, but found itself unable to hack into Dragora's mind, an action which instead set off Dragora's rage even further.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TRYING TO DO STUPID BLACK PIECE OF JUNK!?" Dragora yelled as it didn't like when beings attempted to hijack its own mind. However, this was when the next bit of surprise hit Dragora.

"I beg your pardon? What, did you call me, hmmmm?" Pitch Black asked in a voice that sounded a little too hauntingly familiar to Dragora.

"Dragora the Dark?! What is your voice doing in the wrong body?! Hell how do you even still exist in the first place?!" Dragora the Medarized said as the laughter he heard from the Kilobot was different from Dark's, and sounded a bit too much like Ikki all of a sudden.

"Well now, that proves that something is indeed in front of me it seems… Perhaps I need to just concentrate a bit more to see what is hidden before me…" Pitch Black spoke using Ikki's voice as a way to speak, as the Kilobot backed up, and attempted to drill straight through his target only to be blocked by Dragora's barrier, when Pitch Black was promptly sent packing by the arrival of the Four Beast Medabots, who angrily roared and fired upon the Kilobot, all of them missing as it flew off too fast for even Zhupyros to catch up.

"Just leave that thing be! We'll deal with it when it comes after my invasion is complete!" Dragora commanded as the Four Beast Medabots went back to their original orders.

* * *

"STAY HERE WENCH!" The familiar yell of Erika's husband ordered harshly as he had lost his patience with Erika at that point, making a grab for Erika before Brass shot at him in the leg to keep him from chasing after herself and Erika.

"Ms. Erika doesn't want anything to do with you anymore!" Brass said as she darkly looked at the man before her, showing him what appeared to be Erika's wedding ring before Brass simply lets it fall to the ground before running off to try and protect Erika, as behind the man that merely claimed to love her stood an imposing giant as his vision faded to black except for the sight of what was behind him.

"You…. Crossed the line it seems…" The ominous Gray colored Medabot spoke as he raised his massive sword and cleaved the man in half, before disappearing without any explanation as to what exactly it was. Its sword crashing into the ground was perfectly planned, as Erika and Brass fell through the ground into the tunnels below.

* * *

"So something just appeared out of nowhere and killed the bastard eh? Couldn't blame that Bots reasons for it after all you've told me." Rokusho said as he felt anger thinking if that same exact person is still alive at the moment.

"Relax, that man is long dead even in the present. Somebody made sure of it, hence why things did not go as planned and I arrived here earlier than intended… Whatever that Bot was, it was more powerful than myself… But the mystery in that all it did at the time was kill off that bastard and nothing more was a mystery…" Dragora explained about the mystery Medabot that he couldn't even identify to this very day.

"So, tell me though, why didn't Bayonet do anything with Brass? Did he just hate her or something?" Rokusho asked as he felt like he needed to know that Bots story as to its own actions.

"That Medabot you call Bayonet, for one is not even a Bayonet in the present, because he was prevented from becoming such, is living in peace now. He made it all too clear that he knew exactly what had occurred, as Huangdros told him everything. When asked if he could forget it all, he accepted, as he wanted nothing as to interfere with Metabee and Brass. As for who he was in the future, well, he did not exactly hate Brass, and the reason he did not approach her or comfort her was… Because he knew he would never be the very Medabot he thought he replaced…" Dragora explained as he continued on with the story…

* * *

About an hour had passed, and Brass was desperately hoping for some kind of end to the problems she had.

"Please… Erika… Ikki would never abandon you…" Brass said to comfort her only to hear Metabee and Bayonet approaching them, Metabee having heard the last bit that Brass said just trying to hide how badly hurt he was from being reminded of what had happened just an hour ago.

"I…. I'm afraid as much as he'd wish to try and save her…. He can't…" Metabee said as he looked down in sadness, yet Brass didn't need any more to know what had happened to Ikki, before suddenly moving to hug Metabee out of extreme grief. She had been told to stay away from him, but how could she at this moment when she practically needed him again?

"Brass…. I just want you to be happy…. I know one solution… It may not be what you'd like though… I'll explain once we get there…." Bayonet said as he looked at Erika.

"I apologize for everything that jerk did, I just hope whatever the price he paid, he deserved every bit of what he had got…" Bayonet said to Erika, but he noticed that she didn't respond in any way or form at all. She wasn't dead, just so frozen and scared that she had no will to even live at all anymore.

"Ms… Erika…?" Brass asked before the four of them heard engines heading in their direction, was Bayonet moved to keep Metabee and Brass in the darkness, but he couldn't reach Erika as Pitch Black was already having a barrier around her as the flying Kilobot merely hovers in front of her, just laughing in Ikki's voice, which just made Metabee's rage boil like crazy when he heard that DEMON, using IKKI's voice of all things to confront Erika with!

"What's the matter, Ms. Erika? I thought you had no interest in Ikki at all anymore when you married that man…" Pitch Black taunted as it would not simply kill Erika right away having downloaded information from Brass about her, something that warned Bayonet to try and get Metabee and Brass towards where they need to be before Pitch Black had truly spotted them.

"Well? No answer at all? Do you not feel you've made a mistake in all of this? Do you feel that perhaps, maybe if you had simply listened to his last pleas for forgiveness, MAYBE I would've spared him a little bit longer just to see you two die at my own blasts as pathetic as you two are! Well, perhaps I should say it simply like this… He still loved Karen more than he does you…" Pitch Black said as it leaned in very close to utter the last bit as he was slashed at by swift claws, only for them to bounce of the barrier; Before him being a very pissed off Sumilidon and Koji.

"Whatever the hell you are, I knew all too well that Ikki immediately stopped when he learned Erika had feelings for him, and to think I broke up with Karen just because I personally wanted to kill that bastard that Erika married like that spoiled brat he always was!" Koji yelled as Pitch Black merely laughed again, but this time even more hauntingly was that it's voice changed into that of Karen's, which made Koji stop dead cold once he heard her voice.

"What's the matter rich boy? You honestly think that what you did was any good either way? Both of them are dead now because of you!" Pitch Black said as it blasted Erika through the chest as he felt too bored of Erika already, and thought Koji would be a more entertaining target. Luckily this gave the Bayonet, Brass, and Metabee all the chance to escape, because they knew it was inevitable if they didn't find a way to stop all of this.

"Lies! I saw the whole thing this morning! It was YOU who killed Ikki! You killed Karen AND Neutranurse not long after Ikki, and you used Ikki's voice just to taunt her before you killed them both!" Sumilidon said as his patience was getting dangerously destroyed by Pitch Black, as the next thing he knew was Pitch Black taking on Neutranurse's voice this time.

"You honestly think you stand a chance tough boy? Do you know who you're dealing with?!" Pitch Black spoke as its voice turned into its true voice moments before blasting Koji and drilling Sumilidon into the ground, since their sudden speechlessness left it bored all of a sudden, before it turned its head to face where Metabee and the others went

"Oh and don't think I haven't forgotten about you…"

* * *

"Damn… I had never seen that side of Koji before….. He willingly gave up Karen just so that he could focus on getting revenge to that guy? By the way, what was his name anyways?" Rokusho asked as Dragora just raised an optic as to that question.

"Canon Fodder…. No, I'm serious. Even if I knew his real name that's pretty much all he ever was anyways… Since he doesn't exist anymore, I can't really give any names… Even if I did it would be for that infant that Ikki and Erika are caring for at the moment…" Dragora said as Rokusho was about to ask something.

"And no, I DO NOT have a name for that little tyke yet!" Dragora yelled as Rokusho groaned because this story was taking longer than it had to, but Dragora kept insisting he stayed to listen to this whole story…..

* * *

**AN: Hit my head against the ceiling at this point, if anything after here makes no sense to what I previously typed up let me just say I have a literal headache at the moment. I'm dead serious about this.**

* * *

Metabee, Bayonet, and Brass moved forward as they heard the familiar sounds of their friends, perhaps even enemies, being brutally killed above ground, but they couldn't tell if it was Pitch Black that was doing the chaos or something else. They knew Pitch Black was fast, but not THAT fast.

"So… Why didn't you at least tell me sooner that you were being set up this whole time?" Brass asked Bayonet, though Bayonet was hesitant to respond.

"You were too good for me, no matter how hard my owner wanted me to pretend otherwise… I don't know what to call him anymore, as all I've called him at any point was Master… Regardless of what I obviously wasn't, it was clear only Metabee deserved you… If he had actually battled me he would've known right away… I'm just a weakling…. My Medal doesn't even match these parts I have in the first place… I knew if anybody was to comfort you, to protect you, it would be Metabee…. I had no purpose of trying to do anything to change that…" Bayonet said as he approached the end of the tunnel, in which a giant medal floated in midair, except it only faintly glowed an otherwise shining gold, even by normal Medal standards.

Soon, however, upon Metabee and Brass approaching it the Medal began to shine, as an Aura around it appeared in the shape of a Chinese Dragon that took up the whole room.

"The Four Beasts being scattered as they are cannot let my true power awaken, so I only have a limited amount of time to do what I need to do. Just tell me and I'll get the job done as fast as I can… As for Pitch Black, I'm afraid the only way to stop it at this rate is to prevent it from killing anybody… First, I feel that Bayonet wishes to give his parts up to Metabee so that he will be the one to survive to finish off the evil Kilobot. However, I cannot do this without a human being present…" Huangdros's spirit said to the three before a very odd figure approached them.

"So, perhaps the Phantom Renegade is in of service then?" The voice asked, but despite it sounding like Henry it wasn't Henry at all, even if he did have the same exact name. However, his statement of being the Phantom Renegade annoyed Huangdros like heck.

"If you're done stalling shall we get this over with so that I can deal with the beasts from above?" Huangdros asked as it could hear Pitch Black getting closer to where they are, a laser-like particle, managing to strike Brass as Huangdros is too shocked to see what just happened before him, Metabee about to open fire upon the immediate site of Pitch Black before Huangdros was quick in its actions, quickly swapping Metabee and Bayonet's parts in a mere instant to make it look like they are each other instead, as to throw off Pitch Black, while Henry rushed forward as Huangdros took him, Metabee, and Brass's barely functioning body back in time to the present.

This, left Bayonet alone to deal with Pitch Black as for once he felt actual reason for what he was doing. He simply intended on swapping parts with Metabee then leaving, but to see Brass be fatally shot at with Pitch Black before him was sending his emotions haywire, which caused Pitch Black to merely laugh as the dreaded Kilobot took upon Brass's voice almost immediately.

"Well, this is where time pretty much ends. However, who can you blame everything for being so boring at this rate?" Pitch Black spoke as it didn't even noticed Bayonet's glowing aura around him as Bayonet kept his aim at Pitch Black.

"So, because it is clear that this time will not matter anymore, what do you think you'd have to do without me, Bayonet?" Pitch Black as he had unknowingly sealed his own fate at that moment, as it was clear Bayonet was somehow charging up Medaforce at an alarming rate.

"Time to find out then…" Bayonet said as he fired a dangerously powerful blast off Ultrashot upon Pitch Black, as Pitch Black's demonic screams could be heard as it was entirely vaporized in a mere instant, as well as Bayonet's body being incinerated by the sheer force of the attack.

* * *

"….So wait… How did Bayonet gain Ultrashot when all he did was switch parts with Metabee?! That doesn't make any bit of sense!" Rokusho asked as for once he was too absorbed into Dragora's story where Dragora had a big grin on his face.

"Clearly, you're trying to forget a certain somebody is standing behind right now…. Yessssss…" Dragora said the last bit as he could've sworn he heard his famous cousin cursing his head off somewhere in another universe for stealing his somewhat signature line.

Rokusho merely blinked as to who it could be, but then turned around when he saw a familiar Bayonet armored Metabee standing behind him with Brass just mocking him from behind Metabee's view.

"Uh… I can explain for being late…?" Rokusho said rather sheepishly as he was honestly more afraid of Brass than he was Metabee at the moment, Rokusho said as he pointed to Dragora, only to see the spirit of Dragora just having disappeared with no sign of him at all.

"Uh huh, like some old ghost was telling you a story or something. Is that your excuse this time?" Metabee said before moving off back to the house which Ikki and Erika had recently moved to so that they could raise the child.

"I still think you need to think of some kind of name for the child. It is very important." Brass said as she was just glaring at Rokusho.

"…Uhhhhh…." Rokusho asked as Huangdros appeared behind him without being noticed by anyone other than Brass, using a beam of light to beam the letters "M, A, R, K." before disappearing just as fast, though Rokusho was able to read what Huangdros spelled out.

"Er, Mark perhaps?" Rokusho said as he braced himself for nearly any sort of attack that went his way, only to simply be dragged along by Brass.

"Better say your suggestion to the happy parents in that case then… Just so I know you took the time to think about that name…." Brass said as Huangdros reappeared on the ground.

"Well, just because it doesn't exist anymore doesn't mean I can't finish the story so that Dragora didn't have to…" Huangdros said as he looked over at a dark factory as he counted down in seconds until a gold portal appeared and dropped the Future Metabee and a dying Brass out of the portal.

"I tried everything to protect you…. If only I knew how I could help you any further…." Metabee said as he gently lay Brass on the ground, gently pressing his mouthplate to her a final kiss as she was too weak to utter her final words, all that was being uttered was.

"I love you…. M-Metabee…. I-I always h-have…" Brass said as she slowly ceased function permanently, as Metabee stood up to face what lay in front of him now; Pitch Black.

"I remember it all too clear now! I remember my own future! I was supposed to be the King! I was supposed to become Dragora!" Pitch Blacked before flying back further away as he takes aim the fact he heard Metabee where he was even if he can't see him, then suddenly speeding towards Metabee at high speed as Metabee was instantly supercharged with Medaforce by Huangdros.

"USE IT, METABEE!" Huangdros said as Metabee nodded before opening fire on Pitch Black with a powerful Medaforce blasted.

"And that… Was the end of the line." Huangdros said as all the troubled history of the bad future was erased entirely now. He hated to let the Medabots and humans that had died stay dead, but he only knew the future would only change if the remaining remnants of the bad future were destroyed at the same time, as Dragora appeared beside Huangdros.

"I still think you should be baling Rokusho out of the trouble I put him through." Dragora said as he looked at Huangdros, who merely had a glance back at the neighborhood that Ikki and everyone now lived in.

"Well, let's have Erika's rage victimize Rokusho for once." Huangdros said before flying off into the sky as Dragora had disappeared.

**Well, that's the best I could figure out. DAMN LONG ONESHOT IF ANYTHING ELSE. I admit the main reason I couldn't get it to be as perfect as it should've been, is mainly because of the big bump on my head as I mentioned half way through the fic. Seriously, it happened. X_X Ah well, this'll actually be the second to last Medabots fic I make before I use the OCs with an original story. Next one is to make up for being terribly late for Valentine's day. Anyways, this currently holds record for single longest chapter out of all of my fics. Nothing else really special. The only longer chapter in any fic I have is Spirit of Ice Chapter 9.**


End file.
